


When Situation Calls

by DaydreamNightmare



Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellamy blake is in love with clarke griffin pass it on, don't look at me, fake marriage that turns out not so fake!, god this is so sappy, i've made bellamy a sap sue me, if you squint a little - Freeform, oh noes i am really really in love with you, very far background Minty and Linctavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamNightmare/pseuds/DaydreamNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who in the hell finishes negotiations with an offer of marriage which the other side cannot refuse?</p><p>Lexa does, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Situation Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoooooo, I've finally written something. This is Bellamy's POV of At Last? which doesn't really need to be read to understand this, but you know. It'd be cool if you did. Read it. 
> 
> I swear it's much better structured.
> 
> Time jumps, and fake engagements, and real feelings, oh my!

He goes into the meeting with his usual attitude of 'I have no interest in politics whatsoever, but I will murder someone if the situation calls for it'.

The situation has yet to call for it, he thinks, as Lexa and Clarke negotiate a deal which, if not mutually beneficial, will not immediately start a war.

And then, the situation whispers.

Lexa presents their little group with an unknown Grounder, which hasn't happened before- he's taller than Bellamy, and definitely looks stronger, and Bellamy is slightly worried that's he'll actually have to work up a sweat in order to kill his guys, because those muscles look like they could actually stop a bullet.

''We would like to offer you Baran,'' Lexa says and he knows Clarke looks about as confused as he feels, because honestly, he's just about had it with this society and their rites and rules, and if this man in front of him is to be a slave of sorts-

''Offer him?'' Clarke asks, confusion colouring her voice.

''To you,'' Lexa says, and Bellamy thinks he couldn't roll his eyes further back even if he tried. In fact, he feels the need to take out the aforementioned eyes and roll them in Lexa's general direction, but he knows better than to point out the obviousness of Lexa's statement.

''As your future husband.''

The situation is suddenly screaming.

(At least he's not a slave.)

(That's... a good thing.)

(Right?)

~~~~~~

''Hold still!'' Octavia slaps him up the head and he breathes in deeply, trying not to snap at her. ''And stand up straight, God, Bellamy, you'd think you'd be more excited about this.''

''A vest is hardly a thing to be excited about, Octavia,'' he says dryly. ''Living through the Mountain Men, now that's something to be excited about. Finding a boar while hunting, no- OW!''

''Sorry,'' Octavia says innocently, removing the pin she's pricked him with.

(She's not sorry.)

(At all.)

(Little vindictive asshole.)

''Clarke was much more cooperative when I was making her wedding dress,'' she says lightly and Bellamy rolls his eyes.

''Clarke has been hysteric ever since the meeting, I don't think she's fully responsible for her actions,'' he says. ''Or the lack of them- and if you prick me again, I swear to God, I wil hang Lincoln up a tree-''

Octavia rolls her eyes, but doesn't injure him. ''She's going to look amazing,'' she says dreamily as she adjusts the poor excuse of a vest she's trying to turn into (at least) semi-appropriate wedding apparel.

''She is?'' he asks, and there's a bit too much curiosity in his voice, and when his sister looks at him, it's with a calculating gaze. ''Not that I- It doesn't matter, anyway.''

''Why, 'cause she's so beautfiul she'd look good in a potato sack?'' Octavia asks sardonically, and Bellamy takes a little to long to react.

(If he suddenly has a thing for potato sacks, it's entirely his own damn business.)

''Oh my God, you actually do like her!'' Octavia shouts out gleefully. ''I knew it! Miller owes me his rations!''

''Octavi- Shut up, I- This is so stupid, I'm just trying to-''

''For what it's worth,'' she interrupts his stammering pointedly. ''I think she actually likes you too. Even if she refuses to admit it. This marriage might turn out to be just what we all hoped it would be!''

He slaps her hands away and leaves their tent with an annoyed huff while she laughs behind his back.

~~~~~~

Who in the hell finishes negotiations with an offer of marriage which the other side cannot refuse?

Lexa does, apparently.

(Also, he's apprehensive of the logistics. If Lexa offers a potential partner, will Clarke have to do the same? Bellamy isn't really dying to marry Lexa, or any of her cronies, if he's being honest.)

(If push comes to shove, he thinks, they could always talk Octavia into finally marrying Lincoln. The poor sap _has_ asked already.)

''He's the best warrior of our people,'' Lexa explains to Clarke. ''As you are of yours.''

Clarke stammers.

They've acquiesced a lot, but Clarke's marital status is something no one ever thought about as being particularly important, or a bartering tool, and Bellamy is frozen, if he's being honest.

(He's had this stupid thought- No- It's just- Nevermind. It's not an important thought anyway.)

Clarke starts speaking. ''I am very honoured by your offer, but...''

And then she stops. Of course she stops, Bellamy thinks, because what in the world can she say? She certainly can't say a flat out no. Lexa would probably bleed them all out personally.

(And then bathe in it. Or use it as war paint or something. )

Suddenly, Bellamy has a thought.

(It's just as stupid as the one before.)

''Unfortunately, Clarke will have to decline,'' he says, taking a step forward.

Lexa glares at him.

Clarke looks up at him in confusion and panic.

_What are you doing?_

 What _is_ he doing?

Lexa clenches her fists.

''And why is that?'' she asks, voice barely restrained. He looks down at Clarke quickly, and then back at Lexa.

''Because she's engaged to me.''

Oh, wow. He sure hopes he doesn't get his ass kicked because of this.

~~~~~

He knocks on Clarke's door, and hears the steps inside it stop.

''Princess?'' he inquires, and facepalms himself because- honestly, this is his future wife, for all intents and purposes, and he should finally fucking start calling her by her name- before he starts opening the door, and then all of a sudden- it slams right into his face.

''Don't come inside,'' she yells out and he frowns.

''Why the hell not?'' he groans out, rubbing his nose.

''It's bad luck.''

There is a moment of silence and Bellamy is utterly floored.

''Bad... Are you actually kidding me right now?'' he asks incredulously. Bad luck? Bad fucking luck? They have been literally kicked out from space and onto this fucking killer planet, and their numbers are halved, and their truce with the Grounders is hanging on by a thread and-

 _Bad_ luck?

How much worse can it even get, what-

She bursts out laughing, and he follows quickly, because it's ridiculous, it's incredibly ridiculous, and what even is their life at this point, with him standing in front of her door in a sloppy vest, scheduled to marry her, for convenience, no less?

Unbelievable.

''Seriously, though, don't come in,'' Clarke warns. ''Raven might actually throw you into the fence. While it's on.''

His bride to be does have a point there.

''Got it,'' he says. And then he stops for a moment. ''I just wanted to check if you were still on with... This.''

(The truth is, he would marry her in a hearbeat, in an even smaller time unit. She's Clarke. He's pretty certain he's loved her ever since she helped Atom die.)

(That is, if she wants to. He'll live with her not being his wife.)

(Even if it's just a sham marriage.)

(Jesus Christ, when did he become such a pining puppy?)

''Of course I'm on,'' she says, and it's so obvious he feels stupid for even asking. ''Not like I have much choice.''

 _You do. You have the choice. Goddamnit, Princess._ ''You wound me,'' he jokes, and his voice wavers.

''Better me than Lexa, though,'' she quips.

Once again, she has a point.

~~~~~

For a second, his hand tightens on his gun- everyone is screaming, and Abby- _Abby_ \- is demanding answers, and Indra- he's pretty certain she just explicitly stated she wants to slit his fucking throat, in those exact words-

Beside him, Clarke lets out a choked giggle, and he looks down at her, emotions running wild. Lexa orders peace, and somehow Clarke's small hand is in his, grabbing on for dear life.

''We were under the impression that your relationship was purely a professional one,'' Lexa says, and Bellamy all of a sudden has an increasing need to laugh. This entire situation is entirely fucking ridiculous.

''It was for the good of the Camp,'' Clarke says, and he is amazed that she can function enough to come up with a believable lie, because his brain seems to have stopped when he announced he's about to marry Clarke. ''The kids are too excitable. The last thing we wanted was for some people to question our decisions because we were... Involved.''

He's not gonna make it, is he?

His heart damn near stops while he's looking at Lexa's calculating eyes- and it might be solely because of the fact that if he doesn't laugh soon he might _actually_ explode.

Apparently, congratulations are in order.

He's so relieved he forgets to laugh.

Apparently, Lexa wants to come.

Apparently, she will.

~~~~~

He's getting married.

To Clarke.

He can't breathe for a moment.

~~~~~

He's been scrubbed with soap, and had his vest fitted finally, and got new pants, and a pristine white shirt, and his hair has been slicked back- or at least that was the intention, because he can already feel it curling up and out. The Grounders are off to the side, incredibly conspicuous, looking like undertakers ready for a funeral, and his kids are crying and he just-

He has to take a moment to actually confirm this is the real life.

So he pinches Octavia, who's standing next to him.

''Ow!'' she squeaks out, jumping away from him. ''What was that for, you asshole?''

''Don't swear in front of the minister, Octavia,'' he says mockingly.

Marcus does not look amused.

(Marcus Kane is officiating his marriage ceremony. What is the real life anymore, Bellamy wonders.)

''Here she comes!'' Octavia squeals out, and he looks at the end of the aisle (there's an actual aisle, for fuck's sake-) and-

Yeah, no, wow. She is entirely too beautiful for a fake wedding.

There's a flower crown on her head, and a white dress on her body, and she's refusing to look at him, and then she does-

Her knees buckle just a little bit.

He gives her a shit-eating grin, and the way she looks at him makes his heart stop.

(You fucking sap.)

~~~~~

''What are your intentions with Clarke?'' Abby Griffin bursts into his tent, and he scrambles to pull on some pants.

''I- I was thinking I'd marry her and then just- You know,'' he stammers. ''Live happily ever after?'' he finishes lamely, and for a moment, even Abby looks startled at the colossal dumbass standing in front of her, due to marry her daughter.

''I can kill you,'' she says threateningly, and Bellamy has no doubts about it. ''And make it look like an accident.'

' ''I am fairly aware of that, yes,'' he nods maniacally. ''But then again, Clarke can probably do the same and probably more neatly than you- no offense- I mean-''

(He has just insulted the neatness of the woman threatening to kill him.)

(Where is his goddamned brain?)

Abby stares at him intensely for a moment before nodding to herself. ''She could probably make it hurt worse too,'' she says, and Bellamy can do little but nod. ''I'm glad we've had this conversation, Bellamy.''

She leaves as quickly as she barged in, and Bellamy's heart finally starts again.

He's too old for this shit.

~~~~~

They're heading back to camp, and they've just convinced Lexa- the fucking _Heda_ \- that they're getting married, and they're going to be getting married.

And Clarke Griffin is still holding his hand.

~~~~~

The wedding is bloodless, although a lot of people cry, and Miller finally, in a fit of drunken honesty, admits his feelings for Monty, and Clarke Griffin kisses him- not once, as he expected, or twice, which was a huge surprise, even though the moment was ruined by Octavia a little, but many times, so much that he can't count them all, and he's dizzy from the wine and the exhiliration, and from Clarke-

It's perfect.

She's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me.


End file.
